Fire Sale
The Fire Sale is a power-up that appears in the Zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, Buried, and Origins. It causes all the possible Mystery Box locations to spawn temporarily and reduces the price of the Mystery Box to 10 points for 30 seconds. This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, are looking for better weapons, and/or is running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using the Mystery Box and leave them oblivious of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's dangerous to focus on gambling at the Mystery Box. Out of all the power-ups, this one is the rarest to find under normal circumstances. Soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_qZej4_crk Fire Sale Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ6Sf_TbQIY Alternate Fire Sale Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTLsYVL_j30 Fire Sale Theme after Richtofen's Grand Scheme Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops The Fire Sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points and spawns the Mystery Box at all spawn locations for 30 seconds. However, all Mystery Boxes will disappear except the one that has already spawned before the sale began. The original Mystery Box won't move because of the Fire Sale. Mystery Boxes used near the end of a Fire Sale will provide players with the usual amount of time to claim their weapon even after the sale ends, disappearing after the box closes. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Fire Sale is different in the DS version of Zombies; it halves the price of every purchasable weapon. The doors cost 2500 points and 5000 points respectively and the Mystery Box requires 475 points. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Fire Sale returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but only on Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, Buried and Origins. Its function is identical as it was in Call of Duty: Black Ops, spawning the Mystery Box at all spawn locations for 30 seconds and reducing the price to 10 points. Additionally, it is one of the random power-ups that may appear behind the ruined shack in Nuketown Zombies. If the player gets a teddy bear and a Fire Sale, once he/she gets their weapon and the Fire Sale ends, the gun in the box acts like a teddy bear and flies away (Only works on the mystery box with the teddy bear). In Grief mode, both teams will benefit from the power-up unlike other power-ups. Trivia *The Fire Sale theme song (before Richtofen's Grand Scheme) is exactly 1:15 long, a reference to Element 115. *On "Five" and Ascension, the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Sale!" in front of static. *This is the first time in Zombies where the Mystery Box can be in more than one location at the same time. *This is the first time in Zombies that the Mystery Box has a lower price. *If the map's easter egg song is playing, the Fire Sale theme will play over it. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES, ''Fire Sales also reduce traps to 10 points. *If Samantha's Fire Sale song is active while Richtofen switches bodies with Samantha or gets to round 25 in Nuketown Zombies, the song is still the original Fire Sale song. Richtofen's Fire Sale song will appear in the next fire sale. * According to a cut quote of Richtofen in the game files, the Fire Sale was originally going to appear on Tranzit. Jimmy Zielinski said on Twitter that it was cut because the map was too big and there weren't enough box spawn points. https://twitter.com/ZielinskiJimmy/status/319709115674935296 ** The same latter for Die Rise from the lack of the Fire Sale powerup, due to its large map size. * There is no jingle for the Fire Sale on Mob of the Dead for unknown reasons. * If the player completes Richtofen's side of Mined Games, the player is rewarded with a permanent Fire Sale. * The Fire Sale jingle is heard best when next to a Mystery Box. * If the player manages to hold the action button next to an unopened mystery box spawn THE INSTANT before the fire sale power up deactivates, that box becomes unusable to all players (it will still have lights and the question marks will still glow, but when standing next to it there is no option that says "Hold button for Mystery Box) and that box will stay there forever and will remain unusable until the real box moves to that location. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups